Lunar 5Ds
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: AU 5Ds retelling. Instead of choosing Jack to be his golden boy Goodwin picks Leo and as a result Luna is cast by the wayside. This is the story, of how she tries to bring her brother down and reclaim some semblance of the life she once had. Of course things rarely go as planned...
1. Prologue: Lunar Satellite

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

 **Lunar 5Ds**

 **Prologue: Lunar Satellite**

Luna stood at the foot of the uncompleted bridge that was meant to connect the Satellite to New Domino City. As always her eyes drifted to the Tops district. Her old home before she'd been stuck in the Satellite; it looked close enough to touch, but in reality it was a lifetime away. Despite herself the green haired girl found her eyes filling with tears, the betrayal that had taken her from the best, most exclusive neighborhood in New Domino, to the slums of Satellite still stung even after two years.

It stung because of who had betrayed her, losing her most prized card Ancient Fairy Dragon at the same time only made it hurt more. The pain almost didn't bother her anymore, in fact it had made her stronger, tougher. She came here because it had reminded her of all she had lost. Luna's eyes lingered on her old home, longing to return to those happy times, but knowing that such a thing was impossible, no matter what she could never have the life she once did.

"I thought I might find you here." Luna was drawn out of her musing by a familiar voice, she didn't even need to turn around to see who had joined her.

"Yusei, what are you doing here?" She kept her back turned to him in order to hide the blush that tinged her cheeks. Yusei was yet another impossible dream that Luna had. He was so much older than her that there was no chance he'd ever reciprocate her girlish crush, but that didn't change the way she felt about him.

In truth Luna owed Yusei more than she could ever repay. He and his friends had taken her in when she first arrived. They hadn't asked a lot of questions at first. They hadn't need to, they just saw a girl who needed help. Now she trusted them with everything, including her past.

"I was looking for you," Yusei said, "You missed the duel. It's not like you to do that since you like to study up on his tactics. So I got a little worried and started looking for you." Yusei didn't dare speak the name of the person who had betrayed her. It was taboo as far as she was concerned. Not hearing the name made her hurt a little less.

"Thank you for your concern Yusei, but I've seen enough, his tactics haven't changed a bit. Honestly I'm surprised he's held on to the title as long has he has with his predictable strategies. Half the duelists in the Satellite could pick apart the pros. He won I assume?" Luna finally turned toward Yusei before speaking these words.

"Of course he won, it's that Life Stream Dragon of his. It's such a powerful creature with its high attack power and devastating effects. I'm not even sure _I_ could beat him in a duel if he summoned it." Yusei said.

"You don't have to worry about beating him in a duel Yusei; after all, that's my job. Though I'm pretty sure you could find a way to beat him if you had to. It's like I said before half the duelists in the Satellite are better than the jokes they let play in the Kaiba Dome. Maybe that's why they don''t want us to have Duel Discs, they know they wouldn't be the top of the heap if we could legally duel. Satellite duelists have to make due with what they can get their hands on they're forced to be creative and think up new strategies because they don't have the resources to buy the best stuff."

"Maybe you're right Luna," Yusei said with a chuckle, "but I don't think you're giving him enough credit. He _is_ a talented duelist."

"Oh, I know that better than anyone Yusei, but I'm not worried. I'm better than when we last met, thanks to you, Jack, and and the others. I'm pretty sure I can take him and take back what's mine. So is he still using that idiotic Duel Board of his instead of a proper Runner?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he is, the crowd loves it and he loves the attention." Yusei said.

"He always did have a flair for the theatrical. At least I'll still have the speed advantage over His Duel Board since I'll be using a Duel Runner."

"That doesn't seem to help his competition much." Yusei noted.

"The competition he's been facing don't know him half as well as I do and my old deck has been improved since I came to the Satellite; I should be able to catch him off guard. If only he hadn't stolen my Ancient Fairy Dragon, then I could _really_ show him. Still all the same I'm going to send his world crashing down just like he did to me."

"Luna, you don't have to do this you know, what good is revenge going to do you?"

"Yusei, if I don't do it, he gets away with everything he did. I can't go home because of him, do you think he should just get off scot free for that?"

"No, I don't but this plan we made to get someone to New Domino is risky and dangerous, we're not even sure if we have a Runner fast enough to pull it off. Not to mention he's an amazing duelist and while you've improved a lot it might be better if Jack or I went in your place."

"No Yusei, I have to do this, it's my problem and I have to solve it." Luna declared.

"I understand, after all, I can't go home because of something someone else did either." The pair lapsed into silence for a moment. It wasn't often talked about that Yusei had been born in New Domino like Luna, and not the Satellite like the rest of their friends, for a lot of painful reasons. Still the shared origins had made the pair closer in a way.

Luna turned back toward New Domino, that memory, that dream that hovered just out of her reach. Oh how she missed her old home. Yet if she went back, she would miss the people she'd lived with here in the Satellite. Especially Yusei.

"It's beautiful isn't it Luna?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah it is, and one day i'm going to find a way to get everyone I care about over there." Luna promised.

" _I'm coming for you Leo, just you wait, soon I'll pay you back for everything you did to me."_ She thought.

* * *

Much like his sister Leo was staring at the horizon from the window in his penthouse suite, though his vision tracked in the opposite direction, away from New Domino and toward the Satellite. It his hand he held her Ancient Fairy Dragon, the card that had been the ticket to his new life as Turbo Dueling champion.

" _I wonder if Luna still misses you?"_ He shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't be thinking about her. He had no regrets. He'd only done what he'd had to in order to get a better life. Still, sometimes he wondered if she was still out there.

"Thinking about your sister again Leo?" The almost silky voice of Director Goodwin made him jump.

"No, I've moved past that." He protested weakly as he tossed Ancient Fairy Dragon away.

"Good, I wouldn't want you distracted, it wouldn't be good for your dueling. I wouldn't worry too much about Luna anyway. We're doing everything we can to make sure she never bothers you again. That _is_ what you wanted after all is it not?" Goodwin asked. Leo knew full well that the man already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's what I wanted alright." He said. "What do you want anyway?"

"I just came to congratulate you on your victory against Hunter Pace. The crowd was certainly most pleased to see their champion come out on top against such a powerful foe." Leo snorted, that was the best joke he'd heard all day.

"Hunter Pace? A powerful opponent? Hardly. He may be the former champion but that duel was boring. A textbook win for me. Luna had a better burn deck than Hunter. Once I got Life Stream Dragon out his entire deck was shut down. Between it and my Morphtronics I doubt there's a duelist in the city who can beat me. What I wouldn't give for a _real_ challenge."

"I'm sorry he was a disappointment Leo, but I'm afraid that's life at the top. So few peers, it can be lonely. I'll try to find you better opponents in the future."

"Whatever, why did you pick me to be your golden boy anyway Goodwin?" Leo asked.

"I chose you Leo, because I saw a boy with unbelievable talent being squandered as he looked after his sick sister. A diamond in the rough if you will. I saw great things in your future Leo, I still do and I haven't been wrong so far now have I?"

"No, but I'm still confused. Why did I have to take Luna's card?" He asked.

"We've had this conversation before. It was a way to prove your dedication to getting the new life you wanted so badly. Have I not delivered? It's a little late for second thoughts."

"I'm not having second thoughts. It's just that some things still don't make sense to me."

I promise you that everything will make sense when the time is right. You just have to trust me Leo."

"Alright." Leo said with a nod, "After all you haven't steered me wrong yet." Still in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that something was off. It was obvious Goodwin wasn't telling him everything. What other motives the man could have for helping him Leo didn't know, but he knew there had to be more to his new life than the director wanting to promote some squandered talent.

He couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with the birthmark on his arm, that looked like a pair of wings. Something bigger was going on her. Something big was coming, and for some reason he felt like he and Luna were going to be caught in the middle of it. Which meant sooner or later he'd have to face his past, and who knew what would happen then.

* * *

Thank you for reading reading, please review. Also I'd like to thank my beta for this story Zero Slash One.


	2. Chapter 1: Trudging Along

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

 **Lunar 5Ds**

 **Chapter 1: Trudging Along**

Luna loved her Duel Runner. It had taken a long time to build this thing, a year of scrounging for discarded parts in the junkyard in order to make it something approaching respectable. Yusei had been a big help in that regard as he'd already built a Duel Runner from spare parts. All things considered it ran pretty well.

The pink motorcycle handled like a dream, but that wasn't what needed to be tested today. The handling was nice but if she was going to get back to New Domino City she needed one thing above all else: speed. She'd managed to scrounge up a lightly used acceleration chip that she hoped would get the job done.

With a smirk Luna pushed the Runner as far as it could go. For a glorious few seconds it seemed like things would work out. Time seemed to slow for her as the Duel Runner's engine gave out, her stomach lurched into her throat as the machine began to skid and spin out. Luna tried her best to hold on, but it was to no avail as she was thrown to the other side of the tunnel.

She landed hard on the concrete. Her entire body hurt, but nothing seemed to be broken, though she would surely have some nasty bruises soon enough. Luna got up sluggishly, her body protesting movement so soon after impact. She looked over at her Duel Runner to assess the damage. It was belching smoke, well wasn't _that_ just peachy?

Next to her a translucent armored white lion appeared, accompanied by what looked to be a furball with a ribbon. Most people upon seeing such things would have probably assumed that they had hit their head a little too hard. Not so with Luna. She knew these beings were quite real and was used to seeing them.

She'd known of them since she was three years old. They were Duel Monsters spirits. Specifically spirits of cards that resided in her deck; her ability to see them was one thing she'd kept secret even from Yusei for fear of how he and the others would think she was crazy. She'd visited the world of Duel Spirits back then, but couldn't remember all that much about it. She knew enough though to keenly feel the loss of a very important spirit. Her Ancient Fairy Dragon was more than just a card, she had a bond with it that she couldn't explain.

"Are you alright Luna?" Regulus asked, his voice was as regal as one would expect from a magical lion. For her part Kuribon floated around Luna warbling sadly. Unlike Regulus Kuribon couldn't speak though Luna couldn't figure out why this was.

"Yeah, I'm fine Regulus, but my Duel Runner isn't. I guess I can expect Jack to give me another lecture about pushing my Runner too hard." With their worries assuaged the two Duel Monsters spirits vanished once again leaving Luna alone in the tunnels. Not that she was particularly worried about being alone, she knew these tunnels like the back of her hand.

Luna tried very hard to keep her composure, but the frustration was getting to her. Every day she had to spend looking for Runner parts was another day her brother got to spend in the lap of luxury. It was times like these that she truly longed for the kind of resources that living in the Tops provided. She had nothing but the utmost respect for the Satellite and its people, living among them and seeing what they had to do to try and scrape out a decent living could give her little else. She'd even emulated a lot of their attitudes and practices, but when it came to this, building a quality Duel Runner there was no question in Luna's mind that it would have been infinitely easier at her old home.

There was no point in complaining about it though. Complaining changed nothing, only action would, that was one of the first lessons the Satellite taught her and she was all the stronger for it. Her life in New Domino City had been so different compared to what it was now. New Domino Luna was a sickly sheltered girl but Satellite Luna was something else entirely. She wasn't quite sure why that was,maybe it was because she had a goal to strive towards.

Had her brother in some twisted way actually done her a favor by betraying her? Who knows how she would've ended up if she hadn't been sent to the Satellite. Still, she wasn't going to be sending Leo any thank you notes any time soon. Unless one counted destroying his pro dueling career and reputation as a thank you of course.

The Runner was still smoking when she made it to her group's little hideout. She quietly rolled it in and felt three pairs of eyes on her. Luna didn't bother looking up at the trio. Instead she just finished rolling the derelict runner inside and waited for the inevitable questions.

"Where have you been Luna?" Now she looked up at the well-built male who asked the question. Tank was his name, or nickname at least. Luna had never been able to figure out which it was.

"I've been testing out a new acceleration chip." She said simply.

"Did it work?" That was Nervin a perpetually nervous guy with blue hair and ridiculously tiny glasses.

"Of course it didn't work Nervin, the bike is smoking. Duel Runners aren't exactly supposed to do that you know." That was the third member of the trio, Blitz, a gruff looking guy in a blue bandana.

"Look, can you guys just get Yusei so he can help me get this thing back in a respectable condition?" Luna asked with obvious shortness in her tone.

"Sorry Luna, but Yusei's not in right now. I think he went off scavenging for cards or Runner parts. We can always ask Jack, he's good with Runners too." Nervin said. Blitz shot him a quieting glance, it was well known that she and Jack didn't get along, so the suggestion was rather dim-witted.

"No, _don't_ tell Jack about this no matter what you do, the _last_ thing I need to deal with today is one of his lectures on how I'm wasting my life and your precious resources." Luna said.

"I already know Luna, I was in the next room and the walls in this place aren't that thick, but I suppose I should thank you, now I know how you really feel about me, not that I care much about your opinion." Jack said half shadowed in the doorway to another room in the hideout. Tank, Nervin, and Blitz had seen this enough times to know that a major blow-up was about to happen and as any person with half a brain would do, they ran.

"Well Jack, you weren't exactly the most welcoming person when Yusei brought me here. In fact, you haven't stopped looking down on me since day one."

"That's because you don't pull your weight around here! As much as you claim to be a Satellite now, you're still no better than those snobs in New Domino, you spend all your time trying to get back there, mooching off of us to get the things you need to do so. Excuse me for not treating you like a spoiled little princess, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not Yusei." Jack stepped fully into the light, his purple eyes smoldering with contempt.

"No, you're not Yusei, Yusei actually has empathy. Yusei understands what I'm going through. Yusei respects me. You just treat me like dirt."

"If you want me to respect you Luna, then learn to fix your own Duel Runner so Yusei and I don't have to do it. Better yet, give up on this whole going back to New Domino thing and just accept that you're a Satellite like the rest of us. You're stuck here, deal with it."

"You know why I can't do that Jack; I can't let my brother get away with what he did to me. He's living in the lap of luxury as a celebrity. He stole from me, his own sister and had me thrown here. I didn't do anything wrong. You're saying I'm just supposed to let that go?"

"None of us did anything wrong, except be born here. Except for Yusei of course, but unlike you he's truly embraced being a Satellite. I don't care about your sob story that doesn't make you any more deserving to get out of this place than the rest of us."

Luna wilted slightly at the blonde's words. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Isn't it though? You have us build you a custom Duel Runner to match your size and then you constantly push it too hard so we have to repair it. All that matters to you is your petty revenge on Leo. Well what are the rest of us getting out of this Luna?"

"You've got it all wrong Jack, I'm extremely grateful for everything you guys have done for me since I was sent to the Satellite. I promise to pay you all back for it, but first I have to take Leo down. Once he's off his pedestal I can use the influence I get from that to bring change to the Satellite, make the people of New Domino treat us better. I _am_ a Satellite now, even if I go back to living at the Tops I'll never be able to forget the lessons I learned here, or the friends I've come to know."

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it Luna." Jack turned and went back into the other room before she could respond.

* * *

Tetsu Trudge was more than a little surprised when he was called into Director Goodwin's office. As far as he knew he'd been doing his job well, but he somehow doubted that this was about a promotion. So as he sat in the chair across from Director Goodwin Trudge found himself sweating a little. "You wanted to see me Director?"

"Ah, Officer Trudge, your superiors recommend you highly. I have a job that I believe you will be particularly well suited for. First though I have some questions for you. Your file says that you lived in the area that became the Satellite before the disaster that split the city."

"Yes, I did, I don't see what that has to do with whatever task you have for me to do." Trudge said. His origins weren't exactly something he advertised. True, he wasn't from the Satellite as it existed now, but there was still some prejudice there.

"All in good time my friend. Now tell me, why did you become a member of Sector Security?" Goodwin asked.

"I believe in the law and punishing those who break it. It all goes back to my school days, I was a hall monitor, meant to enforce the rules, but I was disgraced by some rule breakers and lost my position. The way I see it, the Satellites are no better than those rulebreakers at my school." Trudge didn't mention _who_ the troublemakers that disgraced him were; it might give Goodwin the wrong idea. He also didn't mention that there was a chance that they could be in the Satellite and that bringing them in for the illegal dueling that they would surely take part in was a big reason he took the job.

"It appears your superiors were correct in recommending you for this particular job Officer Trudge." Goodwin said with a nod. "Trust me when I say that the success or failure of this mission will have dire consequences for the future of New Domino City and its people. Now tell me, what do you know about Leo?"

"Leo, the Turbo Dueling Champion?" Trudge asked. "I'm not sure what he has to do with me. All I know is that he was some kid who grew up in the Tops. He burst on to the Turbo Dueling Circuit a couple years back and quickly made his why up the ranks. Like I said I don't see what he has to do with me or Sector Security, unless you're saying that Leo is a criminal."

Goodwin chuckled and despite the mirth that was present in the laugh it had a cold tone to it. "No, of course Leo isn't a criminal. I personally sponsored his rise into Professional Turbo Dueling and have taken him as my ward. Believe me, I used all my powers as Director to check on his background. Leo is not the problem I wish for you to solve for me Officer Trudge."

"Forgive me sir, I didn't mean to imply-" Goodwin cut him off with a raised hand.

"Don't worry yourself Officer Trudge, you didn't know any better; I am not so cold a man that I would punish an honest lack of knowledge. It is, after all, not something that I openly advertise. What the public doesn't know is that Leo has a twin sister, Luna."

"A sister? You're right I've never heard of Leo having a sister, let alone a twin. I take it there's a reason that Luna's existence isn't publicly acknowledged, and that said reason is why I was called here today."

"But of course Officer Trudge. I'm afraid the details are above your paygrade however. What I can tell you is that Luna was sent to the Satellite and that she holds a grudge against Leo because of his success. She has made it her life's mission to escape the Satellite and defeat her brother. I'm sure you can see why we can't let that happen."

Trudge took a moment to think over the implications of that. "If a Satellite defeated the Turbo Dueling Champion that would galvanize the people of the Satellite into open rebellion against the system. After all, if one of them can beat the best that New Domino City has to offer than why should they have to do the dirty jobs? This whole city would collapse in the chaos."

"Precisely Officer, which is why I want you to bring Luna in. We can't risk her getting free and challenging Leo to a duel. While I have faith that our champion would emerge victorious in such a confrontation we simply cannot take that risk. Any chance that Luna could defeat Leo has to be stamped out for the good of New Domino City."

"I won't let you down sir. Where do I find Luna?"

"That will be a simple task Officer Trudge. Luna has become a Satellite. Catching a Satellite is just like catching any other vermin. You simply need the right bait. To get to New Domino Luna needs a fast Duel Runner. I've arranged for a top of the line acceleration chip to fall into the hands of her friends. This chip has a tracker installed that will lead Sector Security right to Luna."

"I see," Trudge said, "That's brilliant sir. Don't worry, Luna will be in custody in no time." Trudge said before saluting Goodwin and leaving the room.

Goodwin didn't turn to face Lazar as he entered the room. "You don't honestly expect Trudge to defeat Luna do you sir?" Lazar asked. Goodwin smirked despite himself.

"No of course not, I fully expect Luna to beat Trudge, but the man makes a good pawn. I need to see how Luna's skills have progressed during her two years in the Satellite and from what I understand Trudge is quite the accomplished duelist. In order for our goals to be achieved the twins must push each other to their limits."

"I understand why the twins must duel at their fullest, but what happens if Trudge actually _defeats_ Luna and brings her in? All of our carefully laid plans could come apart at the seams. Wouldn't it be better to just let Luna into the city rather than sending Sector Security after her?" Lazar asked. The man may have looked like a clown, but Goodwin would never deny that he made for an excellent second in command and raised good points.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work. If we make it too easy for Luna to get into New Domino City she'll become suspicious and that could derail our plans even further. I have to make it seem like we're making a legitimate attempt to stop her. That's why I brought Trudge in. He will make an honest attempt to apprehend her, but if I'm right about how Luna's skills have grown since we sent her to the Satellite he will not succeed."

"If you're sure Director, I won't question you." Lazar said.

* * *

Luna was surprised when Rally Dawson ran up to her with a huge smile on his face. The young bushy haired member of their little group was often mistaken for a girl due to his effeminate appearance, a mistake Luna herself had made when they first met. The long hair certainly didn't help. "Luna you'll never believe what I found just laying on the ground!" Rally pulled out what looked to be a brand new acceleration chip.

Luna took the chip and turned it over in her hands a few times, inspecting it. "This is a top of the line chip and completely unused. Rally, where did you get this?"

"I told you I just found it laying on the street."

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" Jack asked. Rally whirled around toward him.

"I didn't steal anything, I'm telling you, I just found it." Rally said indignantly. It looked like the argument was going to escalate further when Yusei stepped in.

"Rally's not the kind of person who would steal anything Jack; you know that. I believe him when he says he found it on the street." Jack grunted and crossed his arms.

"Fine, maybe Rally didn't steal it, but that only makes this whole thing worse for us. No one is going to just leave a brand new top of the line acceleration chip just laying around you know, and something that expensive you would take great care not to drop. Meaning that that chip was probably left there by Sector Security as a trap for Satellites like us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Jack on this one." Luna remarked, "It's all too convenient. This chip is _exactly_ what I needed for my plan to get to New Domino City to have a chance to succeed and Rally just happens to find it laying in he street? I don't think so, this has Sector Security written all over it.

Luna paused for a moment eyeing the chip. "This thing probably has a tracer on it, but at the same time I can't ignore the fact that I _need_ this chip. I'm going to have to use it. Provided it's not just a very good-looking fake." Luna walked over to her Duel Runner and pulled out the melted remains of the old acceleration chip and inserted the new one then revved the engine to her very pleasant surprise the Runner roared in response. "Well, will you look at that, they were actually dumb enough to use a working chip. Their loss I guess."

It didn't take long for Sector Security to show up. They surrounded the hideout and shined a spotlight on to them. "We have you surrounded, come out quietly and we won't have to get rough with you Satellites." A Security officer said through a megaphone. Yusei pulled out a laptop

"I can jam the signal of Rally's Criminal Mark and we can sneak out through the tunnels." Luna just grabbed her Duel Runner helmet

"You guys go ahead, I'll cover you by taking this new chip out for a testdrive."

"Luna, you know what will happen if you get caught. Just come with us." Yusei said.

"Please Yusei, what kind of Satellite would I be if I couldn't handle a few Sector Security goons? Besides, _someone_ needs to distract them so the others can get a safe distance away, and if this chip is half as good as we think it is then I have the fastest Runner here." Luna argued.

"If Luna wants to play hero then I say we let her." Jack said, he gave Luna a nod that almost seemed… _respectful_.

"Alright, we'll go, good luck Luna." Yusei relented before leading the others away. Luna climbed up onto her Duel Runner and rode it out into the street where Sector Security was waiting.

"So you're little Luna; they said you'd come out of hiding if we provided the right bait." A deep voiced security officer at the head of the pack said. Thanks to stories from Yusei and Jack she recognized him as Tetsu Trudge. "You really do look just like your brother. There are some very powerful people in New Domino City who would like you to disappear. Bringing in Yusei and his friends is just a nice little bonus for me."

"I'm sure there are, but let me assure you that I won't make it easy." Luna replied. Trudge chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that kid."

"Here's the deal Trudge: We're going to duel, and if I win, you call off this little witch hunt for my friends and I." Luna said.

"And why would I do that?" Trudge aske.

"Because if you manage to beat me I'll say you managed to apprehend me despite me trying to run. I'm sure a story like that from someone powerful people in New Domino want gone is worth a promotion or two." Luna smirked as she saw Trudge's eyes lit up. In her time in the Satellite she'd found that this was typical Sector Security behavior as you went up the chain of command. Everyone was always looking to get more power to abuse.

"You're on kid." Trudge declared.

"Sir, this is against regulations." One of the Sector Security grunts who'd accompanied Trudge protested.

"No one asked you!" Trudge snapped. "Let's go little Luna." The two of them took their Duel Runners to the end of the street.

"Initiating Duel Mode. Activating Field Spell Speed World. Autopilot engaged." The computers on their Duel Runners chimed. The two motor cycles took off and the duel began.

 **Turn 1 Trudge: 4000 Luna: 4000**

"I'll start things off. I draw!" Trudge drew a card from his deck. "I summon Assault Dog in Attack Mode!" An armored dog with some sort of belt fed weapon in its back appeared. (Atk/ 1200 Def/ 800) "I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2 Trudge: 4000 (Speed Counter: 1) Luna: 4000 (Speed Counter 1)**

"I draw. I set a monster in face down defense position and one card face down and end my turn." Luna declared.

 **Turn 3 Trudge: 4000 (Speed Counter: 2) Luna: 4000 (Speed Counter 1)**

"Just like a Satellite to turtle up and hide. You've really just become another one of the Satellite scum haven't you Luna? You're an embarrassment to your brother's good name." Trudge mocked.

"Leo's the embarrassment in our family, not me. He's the one who sold out his sister for fame." She snapped back.

"Bah, it doesn't matter what you think little Luna because I'm going to bring you in and no one will ever hear from you or your Satellite friends again."

 _That's what you think Trudge. I already have everything I need to beat you._

"I tribute my Assault Dog in order to summon Handcuffs Dragon!" (Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1800) A dragon with a face and a tail that looked like the two sides of a pair of handcuffs appeared. "Handcuffs Dragon attack Luna's face down monster!"

"I active my trap card, Backfire! Now when a fire attribute monster on my side of the field is destroyed you take 500 points of damage."

"You mean that's what would have happened if it weren't for my Wire Tap trap card! It negates and destroys your Backfire." Trudge countered. That didn't really bother Luna, it was only a very minor setback really. Handcuff Dragon's attack finished revealing Luna's monster to be a turtle with a flying saucer for a shell before it was destroyed.

"The monster you attacked was my UFO Turtle. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard I can summon a fire attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and then my deck is shuffled. I choose Solar Flare Dragon!" (Atk/ 1500 Def/ 1000) A Chinese dragon made of lava appeared on the field.

"You're not very good at math are you little Luna? That monster of yours is no match for my Handcuffs Dragon, but I guess I'll just have to show you what Imen next turn." Trudge said.

 **Turn 4 Trudge: 4000 (Speed Counter: 2) Luna: 4000 (Speed Counter 2)**

There's more to dueling than just simple attack power Trudge, but I guess a Sector Security bully like you couldn't possibly understand that. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. I draw. Now I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon!"

"So now you've got two of them, big deal, they're still no match for my Handcuffs Dragon."

"I have no intention of attacking your monster. I don't need to attack to beat you. You see Solar Flare Dragon has a special ability while another Pyro-type monster is on my side of the field it can't be attacked and since both of my Solar Flare Dragons are Pyro-type monsters neither one can be attacked. It's called a flare lock." A wall of fire rose up protecting Luna's monsters.

"It's like Leo's magnet lock." Trudge recoiled in shock.

"Who do you think taught Leo how to do that? I've been dueling since I was three. Only the the flare lock is even better than Leo's. You see Solar Flare Dragon has a second ability, on the end phase of my turn Solar Flare Dragon does 500 points of damage to you."

"Oh no, with two of them out that means I'll be taking 1000 points of damage on every one of your turns."

"Very good, or at least that would be the case if I were done, which I'm not. I activate the continuous spell Speed Spell - Dark Room of Nightmare, I'm able to do this because I have two Speed Counters. This card is a speed spell variant of the ground dueling spell of the same name. It's effect is this: it deals you 300 points of damage every time you take effect damage, except from the effect of Dark Room of Nightmare. In short instead of 1000 points of damage you'll be taking 1600. With that I end my turn. Go Flare Burst!" The Solar Flare Dragons spat small flareballs and Trudge who was then hit by the Magic of Dark Room of Nightmare. His Duel Runner fell behind as he lost a Speed Counter from the damage

 **Turn 5 Trudge: 2400 (Speed Counter: 2) Luna: 4000 (Speed Counter 2)**

"I guess you do have some talent kid. Though I wouldn't expect anything less from the sister of Leo, but do you really think it's that easy to beat Sector Security? I draw." Trudge didn't look particularly happy with his draw.

"From the looks of things you didn't draw anything that can help you beat my flare lock. Why don't you just save us both some time and just give up?" Luna asked.

"Sector Security never gives up! With that said I do end my turn."

 **Turn 6 Trudge: 2400 (Speed Counter: 2) Luna: 4000 (Speed Counter 3)**

"I almost feel bad doing this to you. Almost. I draw. Sorry Trudge, but this duel is over, it was over before it even started. I summon my third Solar Flare Dragon. Which mean between my monsters and Dark Room of Nightmare you'll take 2400 points of damage and you only have 2400 Life Points. I win."

"No way!"

"I'm afraid so Trudge and now I end my turn and this duel. Flare Burst!" Trudge was once again accosted by fireballs and magic causing his Life Points of hit 0 and his Duel Runner to spin out.

"A deal's a deal Luna; I'll call off the pursuit of you and your friends until next time." Trudge said before driving off.

* * *

Leo was once again staring out at the Satellite district when Director Goodwin came in. "I see you're thinking about your sister again Leo. You can't have second thoughts now, not when you've come so far. Any doubt you have will be used by Luna to destroy the life that you've built for yourself." That got Leo's attention immediately.

"Luna's in the Satellite, I thought you said she couldn't get to me. You're the one who started me down this path and promised that everything would work out and that I'd have everything I ever dreamed of."

"And I have delivered on that promise. Though it seems Luna is determined to take away everything you've built for yourself. She has a plan to get into New Domino City. I sent Sector Security to apprehend her but she defeated them." Goodwin said.

"She's coming for me. I don't blame her after what I did. Maybe I can talk her down, we could get her out of the Satellite. I could giver Ancient Fairy Dragon back. If I can resolve this peacefully then maybe I can have my sister back and still keep the life I built."

"Feel free to try, but I doubt Luna will accept such an offer. You did what needed to be done to get what you deserved. You have no reason to feel guilty. You worked hard to get where you are and all Luna wants to do is make you as low as the people in the Satellite."

"So what should I do?"

"I'm going to send Sector Security to try and apprehend her again before she can get into New Domino City, but there is no guarantee that she will be stopped. My advice is to prepare to duel your sister and if and when that time comes don't hold back because Luna won't."


End file.
